Seven Sisters High School
Seven Sisters High School is an important location in Persona 2. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' **''Persona: Tsumi to Batsu'' Profile Seven Sisters High School is a school considered to have very high standards in Sumaru City. It is the high school attended by Tatsuya Suou, Anna Yoshizaka, and Lisa Silverman. Several other important characters also attended the high school; Tatsuya Sudou was a senior, Katsuya Suou an alumnus, and Akinari Kashihara was the World History teacher. The emblem of the school is based on the Pleiades constellation, which is also the school's namesake. Aside from the school uniforms, all clocks in the school as have the emblem in their faces. The male uniform consists of a black jacket and pants with white strikes. The female uniform is a sailor suit with the same color motif. The male students wear ties while the female students wear ribbons in colors that indicate their grade: green for first-years, orange for second-years and blue for third-years. However, in the Tsumi to Batsu manga, the color representing second-years is red. ''Innocent Sin'' Sevens is the first dungeon of the game, as well as the gateway to the Silver River, which is the only way to get to Xibalba's core, the game's final dugeon. If, during the first visit, the player starts the rumor that Takashi Hanya is not dead, he will defend the school during the Last Battalion's assault, having been changed by the students' rumors into a great principal and man; however if the player says he died, the school will be defended by the returning cast from Megami Ibunroku Persona. ''Eternal Punishment'' Sevens returns as the first dungeon of the game. The EX Dungeon is also based on the school's layout. Members Notable Students *Tatsuya Suou: Third-year *Anna Yoshizaka: Third-year *Jun Kurosu: Former student, transferred *Lisa Silverman: Second-year *Miyabi Hanakouji: Second-year *Mami Shibata: Second-year *Miho Ogishima: Second-year *Noriko Katayama: Second-year *Kazumi Kiba: Second-year *Rihito Shimizu: Second-year *Chika Ueda: First-year *Tatsuya Sudou: Third-year, dropout *Katsuya Suou: Alumnus *Junko Kurosu: Alumna Known Faculty *Takashi Hanya: Principal *Saeko Takami: Homeroom teacher of Class 3-B *Maya Okamura: Homeroom teacher of Class 2-C, Japanese History teacher *Akinari Kashihara: World History teacher Treasures ''Eternal Punishment'' * 2F: Awaken G x2 * 3F: ¥1200 Enemies * Dark Purple boxes indicate Rumor demons. * Indigo boxes indicate Innocent Sin bosses. * Purple boxes indicate Eternal Punishment bosses. ''Innocent Sin'' *Initial: *On Xibalba: ''Eternal Punishment'' Gallery ﻿ Trivia *In Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE, a replica of the Seven Sisters High School Bag can be obtained through Fortune Cards. Its description said that it was a replica of a school bag carried by the students of Seven Sisters High School in Tokyo before the Great Cataclysm. *Like the other high schools in the Persona series, Seven Sisters High School's logo is based on the logo of an automotive brand. The seven stars in the logo are a reference to the Seven Sisters star cluster which is featured on the logo for Subaru. Category:Schools Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Locations Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Locations